Episode 129
When the women are searched on their return to Wentworth, Doreen wants to shower immediately, but Vera refuses to let her. Doreen tries not to let her feelings show and advises Judy that if she wants a forged passport she should go and see "The Weasel", who lived in Fitzroy. Judy tells Doreen she will be making for Singapore and not the USA when she escapes. Lizzie notices that Doreen seems down, and Doreen makes an excuse about hating the factory work. Tony finds out that if he wants to go back to college he'll have to start the year over again, so he tells Paul he is considering looking for a job instead. Meg invites Paul and Tony for dinner, and Meg tells Tony that if he needs to talk to anyone other than his father, he only has to call round. Andrew phones Erica and invites her to the races. Vera overhears part of their conversation. When Doreen asks to be taken off the work release scheme, Eric assumes she is only doing it so that Bea can take Doreen's place, so she turns down the request. After Lizzie also has a go at her, Doreen goes and wrecks Phyllis's cell to invite the punishment of being taken off the scheme, but again she doesn't get her wish: she only has to tidy up the cell and be confined to her own cell for the weekend . Meg assumes the reason Doreen wasn't given a heavier punishment was that Erica didn't want to put anyone on report who was on the work release scheme. Vera chips in that this only proves that the whole scheme is corrupt and Erica is giving favorable treatment to someone she's involved with. When Bea is released from solitary, Erica implies that if she stays away from Gail she has a good chance of joining the factory work party. Margo can't pay out for the women in Wentworth until Kay pays her what she's owed. Noeline presents Gail to Bea to give her a bashing for hitting her kid and when she refuses she taunts Bea with going soft on child bashers, and Doreen attacks Noeline. They are both taken before Erica, and Noeline is let off. Erica has a private word with Doreen as she sees this as yet another attempt to be taken off the work release scheme, so as a punishment Doreen is forced to continue on the scheme. Tony meets an old college friend who has also dropped out of his course and who invites him to a party if he brings some dope and booze. Judy realizes that Vince is the reason why Doreen hates the factory work and is scared to go back. Andrew comes to see Erica again and invites her to dinner. Bea finds out about Margo being owed money by Kay and warns Margo not to do anything to jeopardize the scheme. Tony confides in Meg about his difficulties finding work and she advises him that many ex-prisoners have to use false names to get work. Andrew admits to Erica that he is married, but Erica says it doesn't matter as she doesn't intend letting their friendship slide into "sordidness". Noeline is allowed on the work release scheme for the first time. Andrew tells the women the next consignment has to be finished that afternoon. Paul arrives at Meg's flat looking for Tony after he fails to return home, but at the same time a police car pulls up. Next Episode Episode 130 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes